


Kindheitserinnerung

by anja79



Series: Regenbogenchallenge 2015 [3]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Tatort Münster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3.Beitrag Regenbogenchallenge 2015 (März)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindheitserinnerung

Titel: Kindheitserinnerung  
Fandom: Tatort Münster  
Regenbogenchallenge: Grün (Spinat)

Rating: P 12  
Genre: allgemein  
Länge: 100 Wörter

A/N und Warnung: Hier also mein drittes Drabble für März. Wieder nur ein Schreibversuch, nicht zu viel erwarten :)  
wieder vielen lieben Dank an cricri_72 für ihre Hilfe!

***

Endlich hatte Thiel sich dazu aufgerafft auszumisten. Sein Vater hatte Hilfe angeboten und war mit dem Anhänger vorbeigekommen. Stundenlang wühlten sie sich durch Sachen, die sich über Jahrzehnte angesammelt hatten.  
Als sie abends beim Essen saßen, schaute Thiel zu Herbert, der ein Schmunzeln im Gesicht hatte.  
„Was los, Vaddern?“  
„Weißt du noch, wie du früher immer einen Aufstand gemacht hast, wenn’s Spinat gab?“  
„Mensch Vaddern, das ist doch ewig her.“  
Dass Herbert sich daran noch erinnerte. Aber er selbst erinnerte sich ja auch immer noch an Lukas Kindheit, und manchmal vergaß er, dass es Herbert mit ihm genauso gehen musste.

***


End file.
